A Day in the Life of the Brewers
by kick-fan-99
Summary: Have you ever wondered what life has in store for the gang after the show end? Come on, I know you have. This story focuses on, well, the Brewers. Jack, Kim, the kids. Sometimes even Milton, Julie, Jerry, or Mika come into play. But mostly the Brewers. This is just a series of one-shots, drabbles, random moments in their lives. Hope you enjoy! Definitely a Kick story!
1. Chapter 1

"Jack!"

And there she is. My wake up call, my alarm clock, my wife.

"What Kim?"

"Come here for a minute!"

And being the loyal husband I am, I did so.

"How are the girls?"

"That's why I wanted you in here. Bella's been acting weird. All morning."

"Kim do you realize it's only 7 and you woke up an hour ago."

"Well yes. But for an hour she's been acting weird!"

That's probably just Kim's hormones wearing off from when she was still pregnant with the twins. Even though she gave birth to them 5 and a half months ago. I don't know why but KIM'S been acting weird this week.

"Every time I try to pick her up she just wiggles away from my touch. She doesn't want to be fed. She doesn't want to be in the same crib as Ava. Shes avoiding me! It's really odd. I don't get it! Am I not spending enough time with her, is she jealous of Ava,..."

And she kept rambling. I swear if she's gonna act like this whenever we have another kid, we are not going to have any more kids!

"Kim, Kim. Calm down. It might just be a phase. There's probably..."

"Probably! See you said it too!"

Oi. This is going to be a long day.

"Let's just take her to a doctor and see what they have to say."

"I'm scared jack. What if there is something wrong with her?"

I walk towards her and put my hands on her waist. She just looks away like I'm not even there.

"Listen to me. Bella will be just fine. And if something happens, we will get through it together. Okay?"

"Okay."

I lean down and kiss the top if her head. She looks up and smiles at me. And right as I lean down to kiss her, Ava starts crying.

"Maybe later."

"Ya. Sure."

The next day

"Ok Jack. Our appointment is scheduled for tomorrow at 9:30 AM sharp."

"Kim I can't go. You know I have a class at nine!"

"Just, have Milton or Jerry teach it."

"I'll ask."

"Thank you so much. If there's something wrong with Bella u want you to be there with me."

"So then who's going to watch Ava?"

"Julie. Because you know Drew is in school starting at 8 so she has some free time tomorrow morning."

"Wow."

"What?"

"You have everything planned out. How do you do it?"

"Same way I'm going to handle having another baby in 8 months."

"WHAT?"

"Oh didn't I tell you?"

"No you didn't!"

"Why are you so angry?"

"I'm not. I just don't know how we are going to do this. We barely have enough room for the four of us. And now five? And what if something's wrong with Bella. And money is still an issue. And how about the fact that the twins and this new baby will only be 15 months apart?"

"Actually 14 months."

"KIM!"

Kim looks as if she is about to cry.

"My point is, I don't know how we'll do it, but I know we can. And I'm not mad. At all. It's wonderful. And we are going to make it through this."

"Are you sure jack?"

"Positive."

Next day (the appointment)

So here we are. At the doctors office.

"Jack I'm nervous."

"Kim I told you. Calm down. She is going to be fine!"

"But what if she's not. What if something's wrong."

I thought about that for a minute. What if something is wrong? I never actually thought about it. If she has some sort of disability or disorder or something, how will we be able to handle it with 2 other kids very close in age to her.

"I, I don't know Kim. I just don't know."

"Bella Brewer, 9:30?"

I stand up and pick up Bella's carrier. Kim just sits there.

"Kim did you hear her? It's time for her appointment."

"Yeah." She says reluctantly while standing up.

One hour later (still at the appointment)

"Jack, Kim, I'm sorry to say, but Bella has mild autism."

"WHAT!"

"Kim, sweetheart, calm down. We can get through this."

"I'm so sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Brewer. It's not normally caught so early, not really ever in fact. I am glad we caught it though. So we can start treatment."

"Uh, Doctor Nguyen what treatment?"

"Just basic things. Special care, prescriptions if needed. Since her condition is mild, it's not so much work though. There won't be too much of a difference between her and Ava though. A slight difference in comprehending, probably she will be a bit more active than her sister. Really, it's not too much to worry about. Is it okay with you if we schedule a follow up appointment in a month or so?"

"Sure go right ahead. We'd prefer afternoons though."

In the Car a half hour later…

"See Kim, I told you it wasn't much to worry about."

"Are you kidding me? It's a huge deal! Can we seriously do it with three kids under the age of 2 at one time?"

I park the car in a random parking lot and put my hand on Kim's thigh.

"We are going to do this. And it will all work out in the long run."

"You keep saying that. Why?"

"Because it's true."

And with that, little Bella starts crying in the back. Kim grabs her carseat and pulls it up front.

"I'm so sorry this is happening to you Bella. And at such a young age. But at least you will have to siblings to play with!"

My phone starts ringing. I pick up.

"Uh, yes Doctor Ricci! Ya, Kim's right here."

I hand Kim the phone to Kim. A series of yeses, I'm sorry's , and thank you's come from both lines of the phone. She says one final thank you and gives me back my phone.

"We lost the baby."

And with that she breaks down crying.

"Jack, why does everything happen to us? An autistic baby, a miscarriage, what's next, a car accident?!"

"Hey Kim, don't say that. Especially because we're in a car."

A small giggle escapes her lips. I grab her hand and look her straight in the eye.

"And look what happens now. We still have two beautiful little girls, more time to look for a bigger house, and time to deal with the girls' childhoods before another little one comes along. But most importantly, we still have each other, and always will."

"I know Jack. And I am very thankful. It's just all happening so fast."

"Do you want to see if Julie can take Bella too? We can just lay in bed and slowly, rationally talk things through."

"I'm already on it."

And with that, she whips out her phone.

* * *

Okay, I know this one was kind of a downer. But trust me. They won't all be this boring. I have multiple already that are super fun, cute, romantic.

So if you will be so kind as to review my story, tell me what you think of it, if you want more romance, more kids, anything. Recommendations suggestions, really anything you want to say. But please, make it appropriate.

I would love to hear your opinion.

Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

"No way! I love them! Thanks mom and dad!"

"You're welcome Jonah."

Oh Jack, you always treat our son like he's royalty. This Christmas, Jack gave Jonah Transformers, Lego's, and a bunch of Star Wars things, and a bunch of movies. Jonah's a movie buff. But, just because he's the only boy doesn't mean he needs to be treated like a king. Well a boyish, 6 year old king. Who plays with Lego's. And Transformers.

"Leah, your turn! Open this one, it's from me and daddy."

Leah grabs the present mighty forcefully from my arms. Gee, I wonder who she gets her strong grip from!

"Let's see. It's long. Rectangular. Approximately 7 inches high."

There she goes. The little genius. Jack and I exchange a look. She's so smart. Smarted than me and Jack ever were.

"It's an American Girl doll!" She unwraps the wrapping paper and reveals a 2037 American Girl of the year doll.

"No way! I've always wanted a Sydney doll! She's so cute!"

"What are you waiting for! Take her out of the box!"

She did so with a huge grin on her face, while screaming. Jack and I laughed at how something as simple as a doll can make a 9 year old so happy. After Leah got settled down, I sent Ava and Bella to go get the box from their room that I had hid there this morning so Jack wouldn't find it.

"Okay, so I know we always say no presents, Jack. But I thought this could be an exception."

He looks at me with that look that says, you shouldn't have done that, in the joking way. Ava and Bella hand Jack the present and he starts to open it.

"Kim. Are you joking right now?"

"No why?"

"Cause you got me an iPad!"

"No I didn't. I just used the box from the iPad the kids got me for my birthday. Open the box!"

"Haha. Very funny."

"I know. I'm hilarious."

The kids don't really know what's happening. Ava and Bella do. But I told them earlier. Jack slowly opens the box curious as to what I have in store to find something wrapped in a lot of tissue. And I mean A LOT of tissue paper. He slowly unwraps the tissue and reveals a pregnancy test.

"Kim, there's a pregnancy test in this box."

"Yeah. I know. I put it there."

"And do you know that there's a plus sign on it?"

"Yes."

"So that means..."

"Yes!" I say more excitedly.

"We're going to have another baby!"

"Yes!"

He runs up to me, picks me up and spins me around, just like when we found out I was pregnant with Ava and Bella. He puts me down and kisses me.

"Ewwwwe!"

"Oh come on. You've seen us kiss before Jonah. And do you know what this means?"

"I'm gonna be a big brother!"

"Yes Jonah! You are!"

"Yay! I hope it's a boy!"

"And now for the great debate..."

Random shouts of "boy" and "girl" ring through the air. And this time jack joins in.

"Girl!"

"Dad, YOU of all people want it to be a girl!"

"Yes, Bella. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Mom, what do you want it to be?"

"You know what Ava. I don't really care..."

They all join in on this part.

"As long as its healthy and happy."

"Why do you always say that?"

"Because its true."

"Why do you always say that?"

"What do you mean?"

"You always say 'because its true'. Why do you?"

"Because it always is."

Later that Evening

"Okay. Everyone!" I yell through the living room to all of our guests. We always have our parents and the gang over. The "gang" consisted of Julie, Milton, their son Drew who was 13, Jerry, Mika, their sons Colson and Hudson, 10 and 3, Rudy and Ms. Applebaum (now Mrs. Gillespie), their son enlisted in the army and couldn't make it this year, and Eddie and Kelsey. They have been trying for a child without luck.

So, we have 22 people. It seams like a lot. But, not to brag, our house is HUGE! All of the kids have their own room and there is still a room for the new baby. Jack took over the dojo a while ago and has been bringing students in like crazy. He has at least 3 classes every day with about 15 students in each. Let's just say that we make quite a good amount of money. The first year we were married was a bit of a trouble because Jack wasn't in charge of the dojo yet. Rudy gave the dojo to him after he saw that we were struggling living in an apartment with baby twins. After that and the whole miscarriage thing, we were fine.

"We have an announcement to make."

"It was kind of a surprise, wasn't planned, it just happened. But Kim's pregnant!"

"Four weeks along."

Jonah stands up. "And if you don't know what that means, it means that Mommy is gonna have a baby. Again"

And with that, everyone stands up and starts congratulating me and Jack. I see Kelsey's face drop. I walk over to her.

"I'm so sorry you can't have a baby. It must be hard watching us all have children."

"You have no idea what we are going through. You are going to have 5 kids before we even get to have one."

"I wish there was something I could do for you, but I can't.

"Well, it's too late for you to do something. Julie said she would be my surrogate."

"Oh, Kelsey, that's great. You are finally going to get your baby!"

"The only thing is, it's going to take about a year before we can go through with it."

"Why?"

"How about you let Milton and Julie tell you that."

"We have announcement too."

Well that was convenient.

"We are having another baby too. A girl. We found out this morning. I am four and a half months along."

"This is amazing!"

This is truly the best Christmas ever. We all have our happy endings. Well, happy ending of the year.

* * *

See, I told you this one is more happy. And I realized the other day that I forgot to put a disclaimer for the last chapter. So...

I don't own Kickin' It. No matter how many times I wish on my birthday candles or anything like that. I don't own Kickin' It.

And that shall be the disclaimer for the whole story. Therefore, I do not have to say a disclaimer for the rest of the story because I know I will forget.

Anyway I hope you likes this chapter. Again, chapters will be posted hopefully every Monday just so you know!

Bye! See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

OMG! I feel so bad for not updating in like 4 months and I know this is a horrible excuse… but school was getting REALLY hectic and a few nights I just broke down crying just because I was so stressed. It was worth it because I got straight A's both my years of middle school. And now I started high school and my high school has a lot of homework. I take college classes on a college campus and I'll graduate high school with an AA degree. Basically I've been busy with that and redoing my room and this, that, and the other thing. So I started writing this when I graduated middle school and I forgot about it until now so ya... Oh and if you follow me on instagram, I'm always_a_wasabi_warrior, so sorry for getting your hopes up on an update that weekend I posted that pic! So if you wanna follow me feel free! I haven't been posting in a while, but hopefully I will be able to! And with that, here comes the one shot!

* * *

"Ava Skylar Brewer"

Applause erupted from the hundreds of audience members, especially by the 20 chairs taken by the Brewer family and friends.

"Bella Paisley Brewer"

Even more applause. Today was the day the eldest Brewer girls graduated high school. Ava with a 3.7 GPA, Bella with a 2.9. They had both worked extremely hard, and now they were finally graduating. They walked back to their seats among the other 407 Seaford High seniors. They were the only set of twins in their grade, which many people were surprised to hear that they were actually twins. Ava and Bella were polar opposites. The only similar things were their last name and brown doe eyes they got from their mom. Bella had her ash blonde, straight locks. Ava had her dark brown curls. Bella with her sarcastic, cocky humor. Ava with her witty jokes that lit up a room. And because of her exceptional speaking ability, she was chosen as valedictorian. Many would think it would be Drew Krupnick, Milton and Julie's son who was the same age. He had a 4.5 GPA considering he took all the AP classes he possibly could. He definitely gets his brains from his parents.

"Katherine Megan Zachary" The last name called. They were all officially high school gradates.

"Ava, Bella. We're so proud of you girls!"

"Thanks Dad! I'm so glad it's all over."

"Me too."

"Okay girls, mini party's over."

"But Mom, Aunt Mika and Uncle Jerry and Grandma and Grandpa are here! We need to say hi to them!"

"Bells. I know that. We can do that at your actual party. It's time for Leah's graduation. Come get in the car!"

And with that, Ava, Bella, Jonah, Hannah, Harrison, Jack and Kim all piled into their car. Leah had to miss the twins' graduation because her's was just half an hour after theirs ended. The school wanted them there an hour early. She was graduating 8th grade. But between the twins and Leah's graduations, they had to drop off Jonah at his school for HIS 6th grade graduation which overlapped Leah's. But since she's a Brewer and fairly early in the class list, her family got to leave early.

"Okay Jonah, we're coming up to your school. Get ready to jump out!"

"But dad.."

"Just kidding. But seriously, when I stop, get out. We're on a tight schedule."

"Okay. Bye dad! Bye mom!"

"Bye Jonah. Jack..."

"Ya Kim?"

"They grow up so fast. It seems like just yesterday he was graduating kindergarten!"

"You mean just like we are today mommy?"

"What do you mean Harrison?"

"Well, Miss Patigriff said that we're having a big party for us cuz we're gonna go to 1st grade!"

"Jack that's today! Oh my god I almost forgot. Shi..."

"Kim. Children"

"Shoot. Darn. Dang"

"Better. It starts at 7, we'll be fine."

"Umm. No we won't! I need to do Hannah's hair, I was gonna curl it. I need to find her dress. I need to find Harrison's dress shirt."

"It's ok mommy. You don't need to curl my hair. You can french braid it instead!"

"No I'll do something, like maybe the bow knot from Cute Girls Hairstyles! Ya, that'll be cute."

"Okay. Fine with me."

"Well, I just saved 15 minutes. Ugh. Six kids all graduating on the same day. Why us?"

"We just chose to have our kids at the worst possible times. We won't have this problem again though."

"That'll be nice."

Leah, Jonah, Hannah, and Harrison's graduations came and went. It isn't always easy, but somehow they made it all work. Just like the Brewer family does everyday.


End file.
